


Gangs and Good Days

by Twoz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Flower Shops, Gangs, Historia is badass, Modern AU, The Titans is the name of the gang, Ymir is a softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twoz/pseuds/Twoz
Summary: Ymir is a sucker for books, flowers, and small blonde girls with amazingly blue eyes. In other words, she's a total sucker for all soft and cute things.With that being said, she can't really figure out how she ended up in a gang.





	Gangs and Good Days

**Author's Note:**

> So I ended up writing this instead of the next chapter for "But I'm Not a Delinquent". I wanted to write a one shot, and I have one in progress about windows ;), and this lil idea came forth. I like it a lot so I might do something with it in the future, but for now it's just this. I hope you enjoy the story!

Ymir was a total softie. She absolutely adored puppies and kittens, helped little old ladies across the street, volunteered at her brother’s (questionably stupid) science experiment, and all that. She was the epitome of soft. So why she was currently in a gang, she would never really know. 

“Uh, what’s happening now?” Ymir asked confusedly as she glanced around the room she was in. The room was simple with white walls and brown carpeting, decorated with black couches and a coffee table. If Ymir wasn’t told she was currently in Sina City’s most feared gang’s hangout, she would have thought the place was pretty nice. Minus the mysteriously red stain near her foot on the carpet. 

“Join our gang,” the brunette boy in front of her repeated. He had dazzling emerald green eyes and a  _ very _ loud voice. His normal speaking voice was practically a shout. 

Ymir stared at him. She tried to recall how she ended up in this situation, but really there wasn’t a good explanation. 

 

-

 

_ Ymir, being a college student, needed a way to fund for her ramen addiction and college tuitions. So Ymir worked in a flower shop during the weekdays and usually had a part time job at the library on the weekends. Although she worked all week, she didn’t mind. She loved the people she saw and the flowers and books she got to work with were amazing. Ymir could spend all day with them, but she loved the flowers the most.  _

_ The people she met were usually pleasant. She liked helping them out and enjoyed being able to see their delight at the flowers she picked out. Ranging from lovers buying their partners gifts, to kids trying to impress their mothers, it was really a nice job.  _

_ Out of all her customers, Ymir liked seeing one the most. She came in once a week like clockwork, buying whatever Ymir recommended for her. The first time Ymir saw her, she swore she died and went straight to heaven. Hair as golden as the sun, eyes as blue as the ocean, this girl was a walking masterpiece. She only looked a year or two younger than Ymir. Ymir had to physically stop herself from staring so she could help her customers.  _

_ Through the weeks, Ymir admired the girl from afar. She only spoke to her when she needed help, but for those few moments Ymir was absolutely delighted. Ymir could only hope that the girl felt the same, but who would fall for Ymir? She was taller than most girls, had a permanently scowling face, and hopelessly gay. Despite all that, Ymir could only hope. _

_ Ymir was working on trimming the bonsai trees when the blonde came in with another person. He was slightly taller than her with brown hair, striking green eyes, and a very loud voice.  _

_ “His-Er, Krista, why are we even here?” He complained as he looked around the store with contempt. So the blonde’s name was Krista, and she had a boyfriend. Ymir pretended to wipe away a tear.  _

_ “Because I want to buy flowers Eren. Jeez, why can’t you appreciate the things I do?” Krista replied as she combed through the sections of flowers.  _

_ “Because flowers are stupid and we should be out figh-” Eren yelped from something hitting him. Ymir wasn’t too sure if it was Krista because whatever hit Eren was freakishly strong.  _

_ Krista looked through the store, as if she was worried that someone saw them. When she finally noticed Ymir, her eyes lit up. Ymir silently fist pumped. _

_ “Ymir! What do you have in store for me today?” Krista smiled. Ymir felt a little bit of her soul ascend to Nirvana.  _

_ “Well, there are some pretty cool-” Before Ymir could finish, someone came crashing into the store. He had two toned hair and looked almost insane.  _

_ “There you are you fuckers!” He roared, lunging towards Krista and Eren. Ymir stood in shock; nothing like this ever happened in the store.  _

_ Eren went to protect Krista and threw a punch at the attacker. The attacker dodged and managed to land a hit on Eren’s face. Eren stumbled back, blood slowly leaking from his nose. The two were going at it, fast and hard, and Ymir finally snapped out of her trance when she saw Krista head towards Eren.  _

_ Ymir grabbed Krista and ran to the back of the store. She pushed Krista into the storage room and handed her a phone.  _ _   
_ _ “Stay here, and call the police. I’ll help your boyfriend out so don’t worry okay?” Ymir flashed what she hoped was a calming, reassuring smile. Krista looked like she was about to say something, but Ymir dashed out the room to help Eren.  _

_ When Ymir reached back to Eren and the attacker, Eren was on his back and the other kid was wailing on him mercilessly. The attacker briefly stopped, and Eren managed to spit and yell, “Fuck you horseface!” Ymir had to admire the kid’s guts.  _

_ Before Eren could get hit again, Ymir grabbed the nearest potted plant and threw it at the attacker. It struck his head, and Ymir felt a little bad when she heard the impact it had. The attacker fell on his back, unconscious.  _

_ Eren stared in amazement at Ymir. The brunette boy got up and grabbed Ymir’s hands, dragging her all the way to the hangout while explaining what “The Titans” were. _

 

_ - _

 

“Like I said, join our gang! The Titans are the best of the best in Sina City, and if you’re with us then you won’t have to worry about punks messing with you!” Eren yelled. 

“But, uh, why me?” Ymir really was confused. She get that she saved the kid from an even worse beating, but did that really mean she had to join his gang? What about his girlfriend Krista? 

“Because you kick ass! You saved me back there,” Eren leaned in to whisper, or at least  _ his _ version of whisper. “Plus, Historia really likes you.”

“Historia? Who’s Historia?” Eren stared at her as if she grew another head. 

Eren was about to answer when a shoe hit him at a frightening speed. It would probably put pro baseball players to shame. Eren collapsed on the floor, groaning. Ymir suddenly remembered she left the oven on and went to leave, but a familiar sight stopped her.

“Krista?” Ymir stared at the blonde girl who had a bouquet of flowers in one hand and another shoe in her other. She must not have heard Ymir as she went to Eren and started kicking him. 

“God damn it Eren! You  _ had _ to mess it up!” Krista yelled in between kicks. “I was finally gonna fucking put the moves on Ymir and ride those freckles into the sunset and have the most amazing orgas-” Krista stopped when she heard Eren groan. She plopped onto the couch and sighed. 

“You and Jean are so stupid. Today was the day I was going to ask her out.” Krista put the flowers on the table. “I only really like the flowers Ymir chooses for me.”

Eren groaned on the floor. “Y-Ymir...:”

“What?” Krista kneeled down to the lump that was Eren. 

Eren pointed weakly at Krista. “Historia…” He then attempted to raise his hand to point at where Ymir was, near the door. “Y-Ymir….” The freckled brunette started going through the possible flowers for Eren’s funeral as he passed out. 

Krista followed Eren’s finger and finally noticed Ymir. The two stared at each other, Ymir in quiet shock and Krista in horror. Ymir decided to break the silence. 

“Uh, if it makes you feel better, I would have said yes to the whole freckles thing,” Ymir awkwardly said. Krista flopped on the floor next to Eren and groaned. 

 

-

 

“So your name is Historia, and you’re the gang of The Titans, which is also the most dangerous and powerful gang in Sina City,” Ymir repeated. Historia nodded. 

“I only go by Krista Lenz when in public so people don’t try to pull stupid shit like Jean did today. Most people usually don’t know that I’m the leader, they think it’s Eren,” Historia responded. 

“So...are you going to join? I mean, you don’t have to! But I think it’d be nice to look at something pretty that isn’t the flowers,” Historia muttered. Ymir flushed, but thankfully it wasn’t obvious due to her dark skin. 

Ymir thought about the proposition. She didn’t really want to join a gang because she didn’t really wanna hurt people. She preferred flowers and talking things through, but the small blonde in front of her was using really powerful puppy eyes on her. 

“I won’t join,” Ymir sighed. Historia deflated. “But, if you and Eren, and whoever is in your gang wants to stop by the flower shop, then feel free to.” Historia’s face lightened up, and Ymir couldn’t resist. 

Ymir leaned over to Historia and softly pressed their lips together. Historia’s lips were soft and full and the kiss ended way too soon for the both of them. 

As Historia leaned in to start another kiss, Ymir couldn’t help but smile. It had been a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> (You're cute :D)


End file.
